Before They Were Vampires 2
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: The sequel to "Before They Were Vampires", this story is about James, Victoria and Laurent's human life and how they were changed. If you want to read more, buy the book: "The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide." NOTE: THESE ARE THE STORIES WRITTEN BY STEPHANIE MEYER. I GIVE HER ALL THE CREDIT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


James was born near the end of the American Revolution. His father was a French trapper and his mother was an English girl who had come to the Americas as an indentured servant and had run away from her master. They lived a nomadic lifestyle, spending most of their time on the trail and occasionally returning to Montreal or Pittsburgh to trade. James was raised to trap and he learned quickly. The Iroquois killed his parents before his eleventh birthday but his skills were developed enough that he was able to survive on his own. He gained a measure of fame during his late teens and early twenties as the best tracker on the frontier, as well as being called the ugliest. He didn't care about his face; all he cared about was winning. He was boastful about his prowess and always up for a challenge.

He won all contests for skill, until one night in Montreal when he met a mysterious Frenchman-also claiming to be a tracker-who found James's confidence amusing. The Frenchman offered to best him in any test, his only condition being that the competition had to be at night. James was unimpressed by the dandified appearance of his competitor, and he agreed without hesitation even when the Frenchman, seemingly in jest, upped the stakes to life and death. James's test was to release a marked deer into the wild, allow it to run for an hour or hide, and then track it. Of course, the Frenchman found the deer in a matter of minutes . He returned to carcass to James, who had just begun his search, and reminded James that his life was forfeit. James, who had witnessed to speed at which the Frenchman moved and also saw no evidence of traditional hunting methods of the deer's body, cried foul. He said the Frenchman had an enclosed advantage , perhaps with witchcraft or demonic help. If James were given the same advantage he was sure he could beat the Frenchman. The French vampire was entertained by James's brash confidence. He agreed to give James the exact advantage he himself had, thinking it was a joke to to end the bet by taking Jame's life in a different way. He bit James and left, laughing, offering a rematch in a decade or so.

* * *

Victoria was born in London in the mid-sixteenth century. Her mother was a scullery maid and her father was the master of the house. Victoria was the second illegitimate child, after her sister, Anne. They were raised as servants and worked hard from early childhood. Neither of them was educated. Anne had the misfortune of being quite pretty, with mahogany hair and a cream and rose complexion. Like her mother, Anne was subjected to the attentions of the men of the house beginning early in her adolescence. Victoria had bright red hair , freckles, and eyes a shade of green that people called "witchy". Though her features were actually quite fine, she was still thought as ill the sisters were able to get jobs together in a very fine establishment, Anne as a lady's maid, Victoria as a kitchen drudge. The master of the house was a mean man, quick to beat a servant for any perceived fault- and lecherous as well. Both sisters, along with other help, grew adept at disappearing whenever possible. With her shockingly bright red hair, it was more difficult for Victoria to disappear, and she received extra beatings for simply being visible. She grew better at hiding, but when the master did catch her, he seemed irritated that she's evaded him for so long and was more vicious in his punishments.

Though the jobs kept them fed, the sisters decided to leave when Victoria was twelve. Anne was very fond of her sister and feared for her life. It proved to be a bad decision; without references, the girls were unable to find employment. They had no food or shelter, and the cold season was coming. Anne finally agreed to work with a local pimp, on the condition that her sister could have free lodging with the other working girls. This situation was worse for Anne and nearly as bad for Victoria as the house they'd come from. However, it was better than the streets of London. Thanks to the heavy-handed pimp, Victoria perfected her ability to disappear despite her hair. One night, Anne went out to find a client and never came home. Victoria was heartbroken. The pimp, angry at losing one girl, was determined that the remaining sister would earn her way. He kept her virtually a prisoner while she "learned her place." With her ability to escape, however, it wasn't long until Victoria escaped. This put her back in the cold. To keep from freezing or starving, she became a kind of cat-burglar: sneaking into houses at night, curling up into small, hidden places to sleep, and stealing as little food as possible to keep her theft from being unnoticed. She moved from house to house, leaving no trace of her existence. Even dogs did not react to her presence. When she was fifteen, she was able to get a real job again. Having overheard the firing of a scullery maid, she presented herself at the opportune time and her lack of references was overlooked. It was hard work, but stable, and she was not hit often. She was content wither her position for the most part. Trouble didn't start again until the pimp spotted her one day, buying groceries, and tried to follow her home. She evaded him easily,but she realized that now he knew she was alive, he would keep looking. It was at that time that Anne found her. Victoria woke up in the night to see Anne in her tiny attic room, standing over her. Anne was more beautiful than ever, though she's lost all the pink in her cheeks. Victoria was ecstatic to see her sister alive. Anne kept her distance, moving at speeds that shocked and silenced Victoria. Anne wanted to know if Victoria was happy and safe. Anne was not satisfied with Victoria's predicament. She pondered about killing the pimp but decided that he was only a small part of the problem. Victoria would never be safe until she was stronger than those who would hurt or control her. Anne asked Victoria if she trusted her judgement. Victoria agreed and Anne picked her up and carried her out the attic window. Apologizing first, Anne bit her sister.

* * *

Laurent was born into an aristocratic but financially embarrassed family during the reign of King Louis XIV. He was the third son and had little in the way of prospects. Thanks to his older brother's marriage into a more prosperous family, Laurent was recommended for a minor position in the court of the Sun King. He was attracted to people with power and curried their favor. He had a knack for discerning who was the most important person in any given grouping, and then attached himself to that person. There was a certain way about Laurent that made anyone he singled out out feel more important. So he did well among other aristocrats, and had a promising future. His life was changed when a mysterious ambassador from the Romanov court in Russia make a diplomatic visit to the French court. The ambassador's strange behavior was attributed ti cultural differences. He came out of his quarters only at night, kept a retinue of mute servants and soldiers who were totally obedient, and always put off discussions of matters of state. He did seem to enjoy the entertainments of the French court immensely and was very interested in King Louis's art collection. Laurent was drawn to the Russian ambassador, who seemed to exude true power. More than even the King himself, the Russian had no fear of any man. The ambassador, a fun-loving Russian vampire named Boris who enjoyed human revelry, was flattered by the eager and admiring Laurent. He struck up a friendship with the French boy. When it was time for Boris to leave, he invited Laurent to go with him. Laurent's love of power made this and easy decision; his instincts told him that Boris was happy to comply. Boris and Laurent became so close that eventually Boris told Laurent the truth about himself. Laurent begged to have the gift of power and immortality for himself. Boris was happy to comply and bit him.

WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT STORY, "BEFORE THEY WERE VAMPIRES 3" WHERE WE HEAR THE DENALI COVEN'S STORIES. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!


End file.
